This invention relates to monitoring devices. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus and method for cable management in a monitoring device.
Monitoring devices, in general, include a display screen such as a cathode ray tube, liquid crystal display, or the like for displaying a graphical representation of a monitored condition. Monitoring devices also include a sensing device coupled to the monitoring devise by a cable. The sensing device is positioned relative to a body, a structure, etc. to sense the monitored condition.
One type of monitoring device is a patient monitoring device for medical use. Patient monitoring devices include, for example, blood pressure monitoring devices, electrocardiogram monitoring devices, ultrasound monitoring devices, and the like. In patient monitoring devices, the sensing device may include an ultrasound probe, a blood pressure cuff, electrical sensors, temperature sensors, sound sensors, an the like.
In monitoring devices, repeated storage and retrieval of the sensing device may cause the cables to become tangled, making it difficult and time consuming to take readings and troubleshoot the monitoring device. When the cables become tangled, the cables may need to be unplugged to facilitate untangling, resulting in a temporary loss of monitoring. Also, when a monitoring device is being transported or stored, the cables drape from the monitoring device. This can lead to the cables becoming tangled and can make transport or storage difficult.